


oh okay

by Mikoxbiko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaeyong r gonna get married Idc what y'all say, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, cute shit ngl, kinda funny i guess, lots of swearing, ten is t i r e d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikoxbiko/pseuds/Mikoxbiko
Summary: After a long, tiring day all Ten wants is sleep but he walks in on his best friend in a pile of blankets, sobbing.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	oh okay

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, enjooyyyy :))

Ten had just finished one of the worst days of his entire career as a dance teacher. After waking up late and busting his ass down to the studio, he spilled his iced coffee all over his shirt (it was white too!) and delayed his class of millennial Karens who were all tsking and saying the iconic “oh, the younger generation is so tardy and lazy,” 

_‘No, miss, I just suffer from insomnia,’_

In addition, there was this new bitch ass kid who was so entitled and spoiled to the point where she, her tiny 6-year-old self, dared to tell Ten and his 4 years of majoring in dance that he wasn’t good enough. In the end, he told her off quite harshly making her bawl her ugly eyes out to her equally entitled asshole parents. 

“You’re a terrible teacher! How dare you make my sweet princess cry you little piece of-,”

Yeah, shit like that. 

He dragged himself home late at night hoping that Taeyong, his roommate and best friend, was already asleep. As much as he loved him, all he wanted was a nice and hot shower followed by hopefully 6 hours of sweet slumber but hey, insomnia likes to visit every night. 

He slowly made his way through the apartment, silently tip-toeing past Taeyong’s room, careful not to wake up the man. He was doing fine until he heard small faint sobs coming from the other side of the door.

“Ah fuck,” Ten really didn’t need this.

“Taeyong?” He lightly rapped his knuckles on the wood.

The said male sniffed quietly, before the door creaked open. 

“Oh Taeyong, honey are you okay? What happened?” Ten ran in and wrapped his arms around the crying figure.

Taeyong looked at Ten with messy hair and puffy, red eyes, trying to talk before bursting out in another round of tears.

After some time, he could finally choke out one word, or name in this case: “J- Jaehyun”

Ohhh this wasn’t good

“Jaehyun?”

_Mmmmmmmmm that_ **_fucker_ **

“What did Jaehyun do? He didn’t break up with you right?” Ten said while grabbing onto Taeyong’s shoulders. Taeyong didn't respond. 

“That’s it, I am going to kill him” Ten stood up, ran out the room and dialled Jaehyun’s number before Taeyong could stop him.

_Brrrrr brrrrrrr_

_“..Ten? What’s up-”_ he sounded sleepy. ‘Good, I want to destroy your peace,’ Ten thought to himself. 

“Listen here you little bitch, how fucking dare you?”

A pause, then _“...What?_ “

“I will literally _chop off_ your _dick,_ Jeong. I came home to Taeyong absolutely bawling his eyes out, care to _fucking_ explain?” He made sure to emphasize the four words. 

_“Dude, I’m just as confused as you are, what are you talking about?”_

“Don’t play dumb, you fucking piece of trash. Want me to sound out each syllable? You, your _name,_ Jeong Jaehyun, was the only thing my best friend Lee Taeyong could say-”

 _“Jeong Taeyong_ ,” the voice on the other side said 

Huh. 

“...what”

“ _You said Lee Taeyong. It’s gonna be Jeong soon, I, uhm, proposed. On our date. Earlier. Um. He wanted to tell you in person, so…”_

Fuck.

“ _Wait, he told you right?”_

_Beeeeepppp_

His arm dropped to the side, his brain slowly connecting the dots. 

It was kind of funny, all of their friends always joked about Taeyong and Jaehyun getting married before Ten could settle on a nice man himself. 

and goddamn, were they right.

He threw his small body on Taeyong's bed and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. 

“Congratulations, hyung,” 

Taeyong sniffed before giggling in response and returning the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!


End file.
